The Meaning of Teamwork
by K'lara7
Summary: Written for TF SC:61, The Bad Guy Does Good.


**The Meaning of Teamwork (G)**

**Starburst Challenge 61**(hosted by Starkacus): The Bad Guy Does Good

**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers/Time Frame:** Pre-Premiere

**Disclaimer:** The characters and universe of Farscape are the property of the Henson Co. I have not made any profit off this tale, and I am giving the characters back the way I found them.

Two lines of Aeryn's in The Flax inspire this: "I miss the teamwork of combat flying." And "In Peacekeeper training there's no room for mistakes. You screw up on the last day of simulation flying, you die."

Peacekeeper prowler simulation training starts with the usual meet your craft and learn to understand it lecture and ends about 4 weekens later with full double wing simulation combat. Simulation is almost a misnomer. If you miss your target, if you loose your concentration, the simulation will shoot to kill and if you don't dodge, your dead.

Eventually, each fighter pilot is assigned a wing-man. Aeryn was paired with Henta. They trained together and moved as one. They could read each other and feel what the other would do. They made the perfect team.

As she waited for Henta to show up, she looked over at the students on the other side of the waiting area. The boy in the corner seemed nervous. His partner had quit the program last weeken. He decided to transfer to transport detail. The boy chose to stick out the training. He was going into the simulation without back-up. That was never a good place to be. The simulator was calibrated for tandem flight. It would not make an exception for a solo pilot.

She walked over to the boy. "Have you found a new partner?"

"No. There was no one available to partner with me," he said resigned to his fate.

"If you go into the simulation alone, you will most likely die."

"I am aware of that, but if I step back from this final simulation, they won't let me qualify for prowler detail again."

"It means that much to you?"

"Yes. Doesn't it mean that much to you? If you we in my position, would you pull out of training?"

"No."

"And neither will I. If I die, at least it will be doing something I love."

Aeryn made a decision in that moment. "I'll fly it with you."

"But your scheduled to fly with Henta."

"There's no regulation against me flying the final simulation twice," she said with ease.

"You know how dangerous this exam is."

"I am confident I can successfully fly this test. I'm the lead wing with Henta. Your the lead on your flight plan. I'll just fly your wing."

"Thank you. I..." he paused and came to attention. "I would be honored to fly with you Cadet Sun."

"And I with you Cadet," Aeryn answered back.

"Congratulations Cadets. You have completed Prowler Training. Celebrate well. Dismissed," the instructor ended class. As the students relaxed, the boy walked over to Aeryn. "Thank you. I wouldn't have made it without your help."

"Your welcome. Your a wonderful pilot."

"Cadet Sun... Aeryn, I owe you and some day I will repay you."

"You don't owe me anything. It's what being a team means."

"Still, if you ever need anything, I will be there."

A few cycles later

"Just how much time did you spend with this human?" Crais asked.

From the discomfort on Officer Sun's face, Crichton assumed this was bad. "Not a lot. Not much at all."

Crais ignored him. "Because, as you know, high command has very clear parameters for contact with unspecified aliens. You may have exceeded those parameters."

"No, sir."

"Take them away. Take them all away." Captain Crais raised his hand ans waved his personal guard forward. The lead guard stepped forward, and grabbed Officer Sun by the arm.

After proper Peacekeeper restraints had been applied to the prisoners, the head guard left his two most incompetent guards to pat down the prisoners. There wasn't much else he could do. Any further help and he would be caught too.

A disturbance twenty minutes later alerted the head guard to the prisoners' escape. He distracted the pursuing patrol by misleading their search. The distraction helped the prisoners get to Officer Sun's prowler and off the planet before Captain Crais realized they had gotten away.

The rest of their escape would have to be on their own. He couldn't help her anymore. Aeryn had been a good friend, he couldn't see her be executed. He'd owed her. The next time they met up they would be even. Lieutenant Braca could only hope he would never see her again.


End file.
